The Slender Man
The Slender Man is a mysterious and malevolent being and urban legend who appears to have connections with forests. children, and german folk-lore. Appearance The Slender Man is a tall humanoid creature, anywhere from 6-12 feet tall, and has numerous branch-like limbs protruding from it's body. It appears to be wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and a black or red tie (the tie's colors seem to change from sighting to sighting). While The Slender Man has a face, it looks distorted, as well as different to each person who sees it, and does not appear in photographs or on film, leading to popular belief that it indeed has no face. Due to its tall, thin stature, and the many branch-like appendages, it can appear to be a tree from a passing glance. In addition, while the word "Man" is in it's name, it is not inherently male. In fact, it is not inherently any gender, and thus it could be either, or just not have a gender. Abilities The full extent of The Slender Man's abilities are largely unknown, but there are a few that tend to be consistent from sighting to sighting. Limbs As stated, The Slender Man has many branch-like limbs or appendages protruding from its back and arms. It can use these limbs to appear as a tree, or to walk if needed. Teleportation (or sight-manipulation) The Slender Man appears to be able to teleport. How this is possible is not known. Another theory for this apparent ability is that it can decide who see's it and when they see it. This could cause it to appear as if it was teleporting, when in reality it is just not allowing someone to see it move. Voice Manipulation The Slender Man has been reported to be able to make its voice sound like that of someone its victim trusts. Pyrokinesis The Slender Man can create blue fire to destroy evidence of its existance/presence. Mind Control It is believed that The Slender Man has some form of mind control, as an explanation for proxies . Another theory behind proxies is that they are severe victims of the obsession, similar to stockholm syndrome. The Sickness Those who encounter The Slender Man and survive usually develop a strange illness. This involves headaches, dizziness, nausea, severe nosebleeds, vertigo, and occasionally amnesia. Size Manipulation The Slender Man can manipulate his dimensions at will, appearing at various different (and incredibly tall) heights. The Path of Black Leaves The Slender Man has the ability to use a dimension known as "The Path Of Black Leaves" to travel. It appears as an interdimensional forest path, where all the trees have black leaves. Weather or not it's just a path or an entire forest is up for debate. However, reports talk of a huge bleeding tree with a human's face that will rarely appear on the path. Behaviour The Slender Man tends to stalk its intended victims, slowly driving them insane before eventually taking them, never to be heard from again. Its prey is mostly young children, however it will go after people up to the age of 18, as well as others who have seen it when they were younger, aggravated it in some way, or just had the bad luck of encountering it. It tends to mutilate victims occasionally, impaling them on trees, then removing their organs, putting the organs in a plastic bag, and then replacing them inside the victims' bodies. All while the victims are still alive. How the victims are still alive durring this is unknown, however most die shortly after. The Slender Man also tends to mutilate animals. The reason for this is also unknown. The Slender Man's motives, as can be guessed, are relatively unknown. It is impossible to tell why it does what it does, if it comprehends "good" and "evil" (highly doubtful), if it will ever stop, or if it's possible to defeat it. The Slender Man's preferred habitat are forests. Why this is exactly is also unknown, thought it may have something to do with camouflage. Followers See: Slender Man Cults There are several cults that appear to worship the slenderman. Info TBA Gallery SlenderMan.jpg|Stalking a victim 04c7c187268a604826e3a8769bf0c46d.jpg|Master of disguise. The_Slender_Man_by_Nikkorai.jpg|by_Nikkorai 2c1b7040dca67762deb06f15992f5911.jpg|Bloody murder in the night. Slender Man.jpg|An old photograph nevermore-toys-slender-man-original-photo.jpg|one of the earliest alleged photographs. Slender-Man-Original-Manips-urban-legends-23022767-590-406.jpg|One of the earliest alleged photographs. SlendermanPhoto.jpg|With a hat Trivia *There are many similar creatures to Slender Man in folklore *A symbol commonly associated with it appears to be an "O" surmounted by an "X". It appears to represent its not-face. Category:The Slender Man